Piratas: Agathorn
by RuiDepp4ever
Summary: *Secuela de: "Los muertos no cuentan cuentos"* Jack y los demás se encuentran en la nueva aventura en que pondrán en juego su vida, sus amigos, su familia... Y lo más importante, su hija. Encontrar el collar de Agathorn para liberar al genio que se encuentra en él no será tarea fácil, pero habrá que descubrir un misterio en el trayecto...*Personajes todos de Disney menos mis OCs*
1. Prólogo

-Jack…- murmuró Angélica contra la almohada al oír los llantos del bebé en plena madrugada - …Te toca-. Él se incorporó en la cama para sentarse con las piernas fuera. Se levantó de la cama con una cara cansada y los ojos cerrados.

-Voy…- dijo Jack con el mismo tono que había empleado ella. Se acercó a la cuna de madera que le había hecho su padre para la niña- Tranquila, tesoro… papi está aquí- consoló a Paula en un susurro, levantándola en sus brazos y acunándola un poco para que se callara. Cuando al fin se quedó dormida de nuevo, Jack la volvió a dejar suavemente en la cuna.

Así estaban desde que nació la niña, hace dos semanas. Pero ya por lo menos tenían un trato de que en la noche, si ella lloraba, iban por turnos.

Jack volvió a la cama, acostándose en su lado mientras Angélica lo observaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del collar?, ni siquiera tenemos mapa- recordó en lo que él se seguía colocando.

-No lo sé. Papá me hablo de que quizá tendríamos que buscar primero a una vieja bruja o algo así…- comentó. Angélica se acomodó en él, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Justo cuando ambos cerraron los ojos y estaban a punto de volver a dormir, Paula volvió a sollozar.

-Te toca- sonrió Jack esta vez. Angélica se levantó un poco de mala gana para atender a su hija.-Cariño, eres igual de impredecible que tu padre- sonrió ella con el bebé en sus brazos, mirando hacia Jack, sonriendo de igual manera ante el comentario.

* * *

><p>En la mañana, todo el mundo iba a sus quehaceres. Hombres iban y venían colocando cabos, fregando, etc. En esas dos semanas habían cambiado un montón de cosas.<p>

Antes de que Matthews y Sophia fueran echados por Jack, ellos pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, dándose cuenta de que ya con Jack y Angélica no tendrían ninguna posibilidad por el bebé… Hasta que él los dejó quedarse porque acabaron haciéndose novios.

La vida ahora mismo era maravillosa para el capitán… Su mujer, su hija, su barco, su familia, su tripulación, un nuevo destino, el mar, el ron… Bueno, el ron no lo probaba desde que nació Paula, ni siquiera bebía vino ni ninguna otra bebida alcohólica.

Un momento, ¿no os lo he contado? Sí, otra de las cosas que habían cambiado es que le pidió matrimonio a Angélica dos días después de nacer el bebé, y no perdieron el tiempo en casarse. Ese mismo día, sellaron su amor en la cubierta de la Perla con Will como capitán celebrando la ceremonia. Sí…

Definitivamente la vida no podía ser más maravillosa para el capitán Sparrow…. Al menos, por ahora…


	2. Capítulo 1: Tatuajes

**HOLA! Siento no haber actualizado en muuuuuuucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes. Ahora que ya se han terminado, os traigo el capítulo 1. Este capítulo... Bueno, creo que os va a gustar xD. En una de las escenas de PoTC 4, se ve a Angélica con tatuaje en el pecho (aquí el enlace de la foto, unid los espacios: goo . gl /w6CShz) y en aumentado he encontrado que se ve así (goo . gl /ZdXPLi). Y bueno, todos hemos visto el de Johnny con el nombre de Lily-Rose en el pecho :3... **

**No os digo más, capítulo 1 (en el anterior lo intenté hacer con guiones pero no me gustó, así que vuelvo a las comillas xD) ;D**

* * *

><p>Angélica estaba en la cubierta, con la niña en brazos para que le diera un poco el aire antes de mandarla a echar la siesta. Gibbs estaba con ella en el timón, todavía con el misterio de hacía donde había que ir para encontrar el collar de Agathorn. Estaban charlando sobre ello, cuando llegó Jack con una sonrisa en la cara y solo con los pantalones y las botas puestas. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Jack. Angélica se quedó pensando<em>'¿qué me parece, qué?', <em>hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Un nuevo tatuaje adornaba su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta puesto a que ella los conocía todos muy bien, incluso la historia que cada uno guardaba, pero ese no lo había visto aún. Estaba en su pectoral izquierdo, justo encima del corazón. En el tatuaje solo ponía un nombre, un nombre que ahora era muy familiar para todos. Paula. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pero fingió que no sabía de qué hablaba solo para molestarle un poco.

"Me parece que estás un poquito más gordo" sonrió Angélica.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa" dijo él sarcástico, todavía sin perder su buen humor de hoy. "En serio, ¿no ves nada nuevo?"

"Es precioso, tonto. No te enfades" respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Ya podrías hacerte uno con mi nombre"

"Tú ya tienes el tuyo, ¿recuerdas?" dijo señalando el corazón tatuado que estaba a escasos centímetros del nuevo que se había hecho. Angélica inconscientemente miró al suyo propio, que también tenía en el lado del corazón. "No te pongas celosa, os tengo a las dos" sonrió Jack. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo como pudo, porque Paula estaba entre ellos.

"¿La puedes acostar?, tengo que ir a hablar con Elizabeth" pidió ella mientras se la daba a su padre.

"Claro" aceptó, llevándola de camino al camarote, pero antes tenía otra pregunta que hacerle a su mujer. "¿Entonces estoy gordo?" dijo un poco preocupado.

"Muchísimo" siguió con la broma Angélica. Jack miró a la niña medio adormilada en sus brazos. "¿A ti te parece que papi está gordo, princesa?" volvió a preguntar, aun sabiendo que Paula no iba a responder. Desvió su mirada hacía la barriga de la que resaltaban un poco sus abdominales y la subió un poco para ver los pectorales. "¿No, verdad?" siguió acomplejándose más y más. Angélica sonreía ante su preocupación por su físico como si él fuera una mujer, hasta que creyó que ya era momento de cortar la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con el bebé.

"Era broma... Estás tan perfecto como siempre" rió al ver su cara de alivio. "Vete a acostar a Paula, anda" le apuró. Jack caminó mucho más tranquilo hacía la cuna de la niña en el camarote. "Ves cielo, tienes el papi más guapo de los siete mares" susurró en su camino. "¡Tampoco te pases!" oyó un grito desde la cubierta a modo de burla de Angélica otra vez. "Al igual que mami" añadió todavía más bajo para que ella no lo oyera. La acostó en la cuna, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. "Qué duermas bien, princesa" murmuró. Se dio la vuelta en un intento de irse, pero escuchó unos sollozos. Volvió a la cuna de nuevo.

"¿Qué?, ¿no quieres dormir?" dijo mirándola. "Bueno... Yo no puedo cantar como te canta mami..." sintió pena por dejarla así, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa. "...Pero a lo mejor esto te gusta" ofreció. Fue un momento en busca de un objeto que su padre le había enseñado a tocar cuando el tenía 8 años. Tenía una guitarra en su camarote desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hacía muchísimo desde que la tocó por última vez. Cogió la silla del escritorio y la puso al lado de la cuna, sentándose en ella.

"Bueno, tampoco te esperes mucho, ¿eh?. Hace años que no toco esto" informó a su hija antes de empezar. Tocó un par de cuerdas para hacer un pequeño recordatorio y afinar la guitarra. Cuando ya se acordó un poco de las notas y los acordes, decidió empezar. "A ver que te parece" sonrió. **(Vídeo de lo que tocó Jack, en el minuto 4:20; youtube / watch?v=lK1KkVydS5w)**. No le dio tiempo de seguir con la canción, ya que Paula se quedó profundamente dormida esta vez. Jack sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a agachar para dejar otro beso en su pequeña frente. Dejó la guitarra encima de la silla y le colocó las mantas encima para que no sintiera frío. Y lentamente, salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento (otra vez) por el capítulo corto, pero empezará a haber más acción en el próximo. Pero me veía en la necesidad de hacer esto, que se me ocurrió el otro día viendo el vídeo que os dejé antes, del making of de 'My Valentine' de Paul McCartney, ¡canción que me encanta!, en el que vi que salía Johnny haciendo el solo que sale en el videoclip y en la canción sin ningún tipo de fondo, solo la guitarra, y me encantó :3 Espero que os guste y os prometo que el próximo capítulo SÍ será la próxima semana y tendrá más acción. Reviews y hasta la semana que viene ;D<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2: Un 'pequeño' problema

**¡Capítulo nuevo!, hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que al lío xD. Capítulo 2 ;D**

* * *

><p>Por las sombrías calles de Tortuga, con olor a alcohol en el ambiente, caminaban dos sombras haciéndose paso entre borrachos y fulanas. Llegaron a un pequeño rincón en una esquina, donde se pararon a esperar, apoyándose en la pared.<p>

"Ya tendría que haber llegado" murmuró una de ellas con voz de hombre. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en medio de la penumbra.

"Me dijo que a lo mejor tardaría un rato" le contestó la otra, un poco más baja de estatura que la primera, ésta con voz de mujer. Los ojos de ella eran azules, igual de deslumbrantes, en los que se veían también unos mechones de pelo rubio casi tapándolos.

"El muy bastardo nos ha dejado tirados, eso es lo que ha hecho" concluyó el primero. Entonces, un hombre de gordo de mediana estatura llegó corriendo hacía ellos. Después de tomar unas grandes bocanadas de aire, la sombra de ojos verdes se desesperó aún más. "Ya era hora. Nos vas a fastidiar el plan con tu lentitud, Mike"

"Lo siento señor, he tenido que irme corriendo cuando me vio el guardia" informó Mike mientras jadeaba.

"¿Lo tienes o no?" preguntó la mujer. Él asintió en respuesta.

"Qué le podemos quitar que le importe, ¿su barco?"

"No..." respondió.

"¿Entonces, qué? Dime" volvió a estresarse. "Necesitamos a Sparrow fuera del camino si queremos conseguir ese maldito collar" dijo, recalcando cada palabra.

"Su hija, señor" dijo finalmente Mike, sonriendo siniestramente.

"¿Hija?, Sparrow no tiene hijos" argumentó la mujer. "No mientas"

"No estoy mintiendo... La criaturita nació hace casi tres semanas" afirmó el hombre gordo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?, llevan todo este tiempo en alta mar"

"Los seguí con un pequeño velero lo suficientemente cerca para que no me avistaran. Oí que su chica estaba de 9 meses. Y el día en el que me enteré del nacimiento, volví... Como acordamos, mi señor" dijo servicial.

"Muy bien, Mike. Al parecer sirves para algo... Vayámonos de aquí" hizo señas de vuelta a los bares de Tortuga, volviendo a hacerse paso entre ellos para llegar a su barco.

* * *

><p>"Jack, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?" preguntó Teague. Estaban todos los hombres en la cubierta, colocando las cosas antes de irse a dormir a las hamacas. Jack se giró para mirarle y asintió, acercándose hacía su padre. "¿Qué pasa?"<p>

"Me han llegado... rumores de que hay más gente aparte de nosotros, buscando el collar"

"¿Y qué problema hay? Anda que no hemos tenido que lidiar con más tripulaciones en busca de lo mismo que nosotros, ¿cierto?" sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Teague se quedó mirándole con ojos muy serios, a lo que él se dejó de reír.

"Esta vez es diferente, Jackie. Muy diferente" reclamó él. Jack tragó saliva ante su cara. "¿Por qué es diferente?"

"No es nada a lo que estemos acostumbrados. Esa gente no es como a las que te has enfrentado. No tiene nada que ver con guardias, hombres-pez, sirenas, hombres malditos o el mismísimo Barbanegra con su voodoo" Jack tenía que admitir que se estaba asustando un poco al oír esas palabras. "Habrá que enfrentarse ha algo mucho mayor que eso..."

"Papá, me estás asustando un poquito" sonrió débilmente, creando con su mano un pequeño espacio entre dedo pulgar e índice.

"Es magia negra, hijo. Créeme, no te harán un muñequito como lo hizo Teach. Esto es mucho peor..." dijo finalmente. "...Se meten en tu subconsciente, en tus sueños, te hacen hacer cosas que tú no quisieras hacer nunca... Y van en busca del collar de Agathorn para que así puedan adueñarse de todo el que lo posea. Destruyen a las personas por dentro, sentimentalmente, y luego hacen lo mismo poco a poco de manera física. No podemos dejar que consigan ese collar, pero tampoco podemos exponernos mucho"

"Y... ¿qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Jack, un poco pálido. "Ir en su busca. Nosotros, Barbossa y Will" respondió Teague.

"Espera... ¿Cómo que 'nosotros, Barbossa y Will'?, ¿y los demás?"

"Es muy arriesgado que vengan los demás, Jack. Elizabeth tiene que estar con Willie, Bill está ocupado, lo mismo pasa con Gibbs, tu madre no sabe luchar, Sophia tampoco, Matthews está herido... Y Angélica tiene que cuidar a Paula en lo que tú no estás" fue nombrando a cada uno de 'los demás' y sus diferentes argumentos.

"No puedo dejarlas solas, papá. ¿Y... Y si les pasa algo?" se preocupó Jack.

"Se quedarán con toda la tripulación, ellos los protegerán a todos" le calmó. "Además de que tú no te puedes quedar con Paula a la hora de darle de comer, ¿no es cierto?" sonrió Teague. Su hijo trazó otra pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pese a la información anterior... De tal palo tan astilla. "Bueno, lo podría intentar... pero creo que prefiere el pecho de Angélica" contestó Jack. Su padre se rió ante el comentario. Le dio una última mirada.

"Nos vamos mañana a media noche en el Holandés. Ya lo acordé antes con Héctor y Will. No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Angélica"

"¿Por qué no?, se creerá que la volví a dejar, y ahora encima con la niña" murmuró. "Estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que piensas. Pero de todos modos, Gibbs también sabe que nos iremos, él calmará a todo el mundo"

"De acuerdo, entonces" dijo Jack. "Tu viejo lo tiene todo planeado, Jackie" le guiñó un ojo, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. Jack solo sonrió un poco, antes de volver sus pensamientos a la preocupación que le da tener que alejarse de su mujer e hija para algo que su padre le había pintado tan aterrador. "¡Papá!" gritó, haciendo que Teague se diese la vuelta. "¿Quiénes más están buscándolo?" se le había olvidado preguntar. "Los hermanos Liam y Kayla Hunt"

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Angélica en un susurro. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Ya había dormido a la niña en su cuna. Veía a Jack mirándola como si fuese la última vez. Lo notaba muy raro después de llegar de ver a los hombres afuera. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás, descansando su cabeza en su espalda, no sin antes darle un beso a la altura de su hombro. "¿Qué te preocupa, cariño?" volvió a preguntar Angélica.<p>

Él le dedicó otra mirada a su hija, antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Angélica. "Nada... Solo estábamos charlando papá y yo sobre lo de Agathorn" intentó excusarse, pero en vano. "Tú no te pones así solo por hablar, algo tuvo que haberte dicho que te preocupó, y por lo que veo, bastante"

Él sonrió. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas para acercarse en busca de un beso. "No es nada, amor" volvió a repetir Jack, acariciándole una de las mejillas. "Vamos a dormir" murmuró mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Angélica solo sabía una cosa, algo andaba mal, y se enteraría de qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, comenzamos la historia... Tengo MUCHÍSIMAS GANAS de saber que piensan y como les parece que se va a encarrilar la historia. Y por supuesto, si os gusta xD. La semana que viene (por fin) empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad :D, no puedo esperar ;) Hasta el próximo capítulo y reviews a tope (con eso ya me dais mi regalo, y por adelantado) ;D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Otra vez

Aunque dormir esa noche le estaba resultando imposible. Jack no dejaba de pensar en que tendría que dejar a Angélica de nuevo, a su mujer... La verdad es que ese término todavía le era extraño, no porque no hubiese querido casarse con ella, sino porque nunca había pensado en el mero hecho de casarse. Pero ahora se sentía todavía peor, iba a dejar a su pequeña de tres semanas de vida también. Ahora eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida junto al resto de la familia. El día del nacimiento de Paula, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca nadie le haría daño.

Jack seguía acostado en la cama, pensando sobre su marcha, antes de girar su vista hacía Angélica. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, mientras se acomodaba un poco más cerca de Jack. Él no pudo esconder una ligera sonrisa de añoranza. Echaría de menos estas cosas durante el tiempo que estaría fuera. Lloros. Antes de que Angélica se despertara, él se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna. De todos modos, le tocaba a él.

"Shhh" le susurró a Paula para que se tranquilizara, mientras le acariciaba la pequeña mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos. "¿No puedes dormir, princesa?" le preguntó retóricamente, todavía susurrándole. La levantó de la cuna para tenerla entre sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho. "Yo tampoco" respondió. "Vamos a tomar un poco el aire, ¿vale?" siguió hablando. Cogió una de las mantas de Paula y se la colocó alrededor, tapándole un poco la boca para que no se pusiera mala con el cambio de aires. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y salieron los dos.

* * *

><p>"Tengo que decirte una cosa, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie" le dijo Jack una vez estuvieron fuera. Se sentó en las escaleras con ella en su regazo, antes de empezar a contar. "Papi no va a estar durante unos días... Se va a ir con abuelo y con el tío Will y el tío Héctor. Pero mami se va a quedar aquí contigo. No te preocupes si se enfada mucho, será por culpa de papi, no tuya. Abuela y tía Lizzie también van a estar, incluso tía Sophia y tío Matthews... Eso sí, no dejes que Willie permita que abuela le diga al tío Gibbs que venga a por nosotros. Es muy peligroso" informó Jack.<p>

Paula solo miró a su padre, extendiendo un poco sus brazitos para llegar a una de las trenzas de la barba de nuevo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, era algo que a ella le llamaba la atención, no podía culparla. "Cariño, ya te he dicho que eso no se toca" sonrió, dándole el dedo en su lugar. Era lo que siempre hacía cada vez que Paula intentaba cogerle una trenza, eso la entretenía en su lugar. "Te ha quedado claro entonces, ¿no?, ni una palabra a mami sobre esto" repitió, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Se quedaron un rato ahí. Paula jugó un poco con la mano de Jack hasta que minutos más tarde, volvió a dormirse. Él se levantó sin moverla mucho, llegó al camarote y la dejó en la cuna, colocándole la manta que tenía encima con las demás, arropándola. Le acarició un poco la cabeza y le dio otro beso en la frente.

Jack se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a su cama, donde Angélica seguía durmiendo, para su tranquilidad. Él se metió con mucha delicadeza entre las mantas, con la esperanza de que no se despertara para ahorrarse explicaciones. Por suerte, lo único que hizo ella fue dar un pequeño gemido de extrañeza, como si estuviera buscándolo, hasta que encontró su hombro, donde se volvió a acurrucar. Jack dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando. Le empezó a vencer la falta de sueño minutos después, dejando de lado las preocupaciones para quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco cegado por la claridad. Se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Echó un vistazo alrededor del camarote. Angélica no estaba, e incluso Paula tampoco. Se desperezó y se levantó. Solamente cogió sus botas y caminó hacía cubierta. Allí todos los hombres ya estaban a sus puestos, trabajando. Jack divisó a Gibbs y se acercó a él. "Gibbs, ¿por qué nadie me ha despertado?, ya es por la tarde"<p>

"Angélica dijo que anoche no habías dormido nada" respondió su segundo de abordo. "Comentó que te vio salir a dar una vuelta con la niña afuera". Así que Angélica si se enteró después de todo, ¿eh?... ¿Qué haría sin esa mujer?, pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa. La verdad es que era bastante tarde, se había pasado todo el día durmiendo, dentro de un par de horas se haría de noche de nuevo... De noche, la noche en la que se tenían que ir ya había llegado. El capitán de la Perla Negra vaciló un poco, antes de ir en busca de su padre.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿qué crees que le pasa a Jack?" preguntó Elizabeth. Ella y Angélica estaban en proa, con Paula en los brazos de su tía. "Will también estuvo un poco raro anoche" le dijo. "No lo sé, pero algo estarán tramando. Si Will también está así, es algo gordo" respondió Angélica. "Él, Barbossa y tu suegro me han estado persuadiendo para quedarme en la Perla con Willie esta noche" informó Elizabeth.<p>

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un momento mirándose la una a la otra, pensando el por qué de esa insistencia. "Harán algo en el Holandés" dijeron las dos al unísono, en el mismo tono acusatorio. "Nos quedaremos aquí a dormir" dijo Elizabeth. "Mañana por la mañana descubriremos lo que planean".

* * *

><p>Aunque mañana por la mañana ya sería demasiado tarde para pararles los pies. Había caído la noche de nuevo, y todos los hombres del Holandés Errante estaban preparando todas las cosas para el viaje, cogiendo algunas pocas provisiones de la Perla, por si hacían falta. Teague estaba ya en el barco, junto a Barbossa. Will hablaba con sus padres, Elizabeth y Willie, que estaban en la Perla para 'dormir por una noche, porque era noche solo de hombres'. Jack, en cambio, estaba en su camarote, viendo la de cosas que tenía en la mesa, para despistarse un poco. Angélica entró un poco después, mirando su cara de nerviosismo.<p>

"Jack, ya tuvimos la misma conversación anoche, ¿qué te preocupa?" dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa para estar en frente de él.

"Nada" fue su única respuesta. "No puedo contártelo"

Angélica sabía que de esa manera no conseguiría su respuesta. Aunque tenía otra forma. Después de todo, hacía ya casi diez meses que no tenían 'un momento íntimo de pareja', porque entre el embarazo y la sensibilidad de las dos primeras semanas... Se acercó a Jack por un lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él desvió su mirada hacía ella, cosa que aprovechó para besarlo más profundamente. Se separó un poco para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Jack le había devuelto el beso, pero no pareció inmutarse, incluso cuando ella se sentó en su regazo, con las piernas alrededor de las suyas.

Volvió a besarle, colocando una mano en su cuello y bajando la otra lentamente hasta su muslo. Él se separó del beso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Angélica atacó a su cuello con sus labios. Jack cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano que estaba en su muslo subiendo y bajando, con su aliento contra su oído. "¿Qué te pasa?" susurró. Él volvió a la realidad, era cierto que llevaba tiempo sin esto, pero tenía que centrarse. "Cariño, por favor. Levántate" le dijo él, bajando su pierna derecha para dejarle levantarse.

Ella se levantó, pero se volvió a sentar, esta vez en el borde de la mesa, con una cara de pocos amigos. "Ya no te gusto, ¿verdad?" preguntó, casi en un grito. "¿Qué?" dijo Jack, descolocado por esa pregunta repentina. "Oh, vamos, no te hagas el loco. Antes te hacía esto y enseguida lo dejabas todo. Ahora ni siquiera soportas un beso"

Jack siguió mirándola con perplejidad. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Encima ahora que se iba a marchar, lo iba a hacer con ella creyéndose que ya no le gustaba. Angélica continuó diciéndole cosas, pero no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. "Fue por los kilos del embarazo, ¿no?. He intentado bajarlos, pero todavía quedan unos que-" el sermón fue parado por sus labios contra los de ella a modo de hacerla callar. "Mírame" murmuró él, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos. "Tú no estás gorda, nunca lo has estado. Estabas embarazada y comías por dos, es normal. Eso en primer lugar. En segundo, me encantas ángel, es solo que... no me apetece"

"Está bien" dijo después de resoplar. "Pero igualmente, algo me estás ocultando y quiero saber el qué"

"Lo sabrás" asintió Jack. Soltó su cara para rodearla con los brazos. Ella se hundió en su pecho, notando un beso en la cabeza. "Pronto" murmuró.

* * *

><p>Hora de partir. Todo el mundo en la Perla estaba durmiendo. Jack tenía que escabullirse antes del camarote para encontrarse con los otros. Afortunadamente, se había quedado mirando mapas en la mesa toda la noche y se ahorraría tener que levantarse de la cama con el peligro que eso suponía, despertar a Angélica.<p>

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer. Cogió todos sus efectos personales y antes de salir, miró a la cuna. Con un poco de suerte, Paula no lloraría hasta que ya se hubiesen ido. Se agachó e hizo lo mismo que con Angélica, solo que esta vez dejó una nota al lado de Paula. Podría haberla dejado en cualquier otro sitio, pero al menos Jack sabía que allí Angélica sí que iba a verla.

Con un último vistazo a las dos, salió por la puerta. Encontrándose todavía peor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO (atrasado xD) Hace un año que no actualizo! Ya, esta broma la odio, pero no pude evitar ponerla xD. ¿Sabéis?, mi organismo NUNCA se enferma... ¡NUNCA!... Pero cuando lo hace, se asegura de que siempre sea cuando empiezan las vacaciones... Así que sí, lo siento, he estado mala. Perdón también por el capítulo, es triste y tal... Aunque yo también me siento un poco así, por lo de Helena y Tim, lo de Johnny con el alcohol (aunque al menos intenta luchar contra ello :)... En fin, a ver cuando se da cuenta de que Amber no hace nada más que perjudicarle :( Pero bueno, vamos a ver algo positivo, YA VIENEN LOS REYES xD. Espero que os haya "gustado" por decirlo de alguna manera xD, reviews y hasta el siguiente (que no sé cuando será, no prometo nada xD) ;D<strong>


End file.
